Nahualli
by Nea Poulain
Summary: En la Biblioteca, Regina encuentra un libro viejo escrito en papel agave, de ese que usaban los mayas para plasmar sus códices. Un libro titulado Nahualli, que en su mundo, se traduce como animago.


**Disclaimer: **Los hechizos, la magia, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo me he encargado de adaptarlos al entorno mexicano. La Magia Mexica, por otra parte, es mía, completamente.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Más allá del Reino Unido" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Nahualli**

_«Nahualli: (del náhuatl) Brujo que puede transformarse en animal. Animago» _

_Diccionario de términos mágicos básicos, Emilia Benítez_

* * *

_Jueves, 12 de Mayo de 2011_

Aquella biblioteca le fascinaba. Los no magos se quejaban una y otra vez que era una obra inacabada, con problemas, pero en realidad Regina sabía la maravilla que escondía desde el 2006: la Biblioteca Vasconcelos albergaba también a la Biblioteca Mágica Mexicana: Amoxtli [1] en el último piso. Los de la Secretaría de Magia habían hecho creer a los no magos que en realidad todo aquello se debía únicamente a las goteras que inundaban su techo y que el agua podría dañar los libros en época de lluvias. Una mentira que todo el mundo se creía y, mientras los no magos veían toda aquella zona de la biblioteca vacía, los magos eran capaces de acceder a ella.

Regina entró en la biblioteca justo cuando el reloj de su celular acababa de dar las once de la mañana, ya con el uniforme color azul marino puesto, la mochila colgada al hombro y la capa guardada dentro de ella. Se encaminó hasta los elevadores, donde esperó hasta que pudo entrar sola en uno y, sacando su varita, presionó el botón del último piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, y salió caminando, pudo vislumbrar todos los estantes llenos de libros.

Acercándose a una orilla, decidió que aquella biblioteca le parecía toda una maravilla arquitectónica, con todas esas estanterías colgando de los techos. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de llevar allí a su madre: se quejaría de su miedo a las alturas todo el rato. Finalmente, se encaminó hasta el lugar donde ella y Samuel solían sentarse a estudiar para los exámenes que iban a definir su futuro. Justo al lado de la sección de Criaturas mágicas, en una de las zonas sonde había mesas.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a Samuel allí.

—Hey —se sentó, dejando caer su mochila—. Llegaste temprano, para variar… —le soltó.

—Sí —Samuel levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo—, por fin pude llegar antes que tú…

—¿Y Fabiola? —Regina preguntó por su mejor amiga, que a menudo se les unía para estudiar algunas cosas, aunque no cursaban casi las mismas materías. Fabiola quería entrar al Banco Mágico Mexicano y se estaba especializando en Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, además de las materias básicas: Encantamientos, Transformaciones… Incluso un día le había comentado a Regina que le encantaría aprender alquimia.

—Ha dicho que ha quedado con no-se-quién-demonios, pero le gusta un chingo, ya sabes… ese chico rarito de ojos claros…

—Fabián —le dijo Regina.

—Pues ese —Samuel se encogió de hombros, lo que Regina interpretó como que le importaba un cuerno—. Así que ha dicho que ya vendrá mañana, que de todos modos va al corriente y todas esas cosas… —Dejó morir sus palabras y volvió la vista al libro de nueva cuenta—. Hum… ¿Regina, crees que pregunten sobre criaturas extintas en el EMA de Criaturas Mágicas?

—Muy probablemente sí… —le dijo Regina—. ¿Preocupado? Igual, no creo que vengan muchas preguntas de eso… les interesa más que sepas sobre las criaturas actuales.

—Tú no te preocupes porque te lo sabes todo… —se quejó Samuel.

—No es cierto.

—Que sí, eres una erudita en Criaturas… —suspiró, tomándose de lso cabellos—. En realidad me interesa más la rama de la Herbología, pero necesito conocimientos básicos de esto, con un siete me conformo, y aun así me aceptarían en la Academia Mágica de Herbología si consigo un diez allí…

Definitivamente, no era buena tanta tensión en Samuel a tan pocos días de los exámenes.

—Conseguirás un diez en Herbología, eso seguro —Regina le sonrió—: Llevas estudiando años para esto, te saldrá genial.

—No me des falsos ánimos…

—Te lo digo en serio.

—Ajá…

—Samuel —Regina endureció la voz—: vas a pasar tus exámenes y a ingresar en la Academia Mágica de Herbología y un día serás uno de sus más celebres investigadores. Fin.

Samuel sonrió, negando con la cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en el libro. Regina dejó sus cosas y fue hasta el Área de Transformaciones, para buscar un libro que le pudiera ayudar a estudiar. Sabía que obtener la nota máxima en Transformaciones no era obligatorio para entrar en la plantilla del Bestiario Malinalli, pero ella quería una buena nota. Después de seis largos años lidiando con la Urraca, su profesora, sentía que debía probarse a sí misma.

Estaba pasando los dedos por el lomo de los libros hasta que encontró el que necesitaba: Transformaciones Avanzadas, de Nikita Vólkov. Le fascinaba ese libro, sobre todo por cómo abordaba los temas más avanzados. Aunque fuera ruso —y muchos le tenían miedo a los libros rusos porque estaban catalogados como los más incomprensibles—, Regina entendía cada cosa con una claridad impresionante para llevarla a la práctica. Al menos, La Urraca, Emilia Benítez, había tenido razón en una cosa: la magia no era sólo agitar la varita y decir palabras tontas. Era mucho más.

Regina estaba sacando aquel pesado libro para llevarlo hasta la mesa para sentarse a estudiar, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un tomo pequeñito y muy viejo, que estaba escrito en papel muy antiguo. Pergamino, pensó, y se fijó en el título.

«Nahualli», y debajo, un nombre náhuatl: «Xihuilt».

Regina, con curiosidad, apoyó el libro de Vólkov y sacó aquel también, hojeando rápidamente sus páginas. Estaba escrito a mano, en un español antiguo, e ilustrado como los códices mexicas. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era pergamino, era papel agave. Cerró el libro y volvió con los dos libros en brazos hasta la mesa. Samuel levantó la vista cuando la vió llegar y sentarse.

—¿Transformaciones de nuevo?

—Quiero una buena calificación.

—Y la tendrás… la tendrás… —suspiró Samuel. Entonces reparó en el otro libro y lo señaló—. ¿Y ese?

Regina se encogió de hombros.

—Me llamó la atención… —explicó.

—Nahualli… animago —tradujo Samuel—. ¿Sabes que podrías serlo, tú? Sería genial.

Le sonrió, y la cara de Regina se tiñó de confusión. ¿Ella? ¿Animaga?

* * *

_Sábado, 14 de Mayo de 2011_

Al final, había pedido el libro prestado. Tenía que devolverlo el lunes, o pedir una prórroga de otros tres días, pero, por lo que llevaba, había valido la pena. Aunque escrito en con una caligrafía muy adornada, y un estilo de español que no dominaba, del todo, valía la pena. Hablaba del proceso para convertirse en un nahualli, como llamaba el autor, probablemente un mexica que había sobrevivido a la conquista. Regina sabía que, gracias a todos los magos que habían sobrevivido, la Magia Azteca, y la Magia Maya habían llegado hasta sus días.

—¡Gina! —era su hermano, que tenía una voz increíblemente chillona, llamando a su puerta—. ¿Me ayudas con la tarea?

—Anda, pasa…

Su hermano era un pequeño remolino de diez años, diez menor que ella, que estaba en quinto de primaria y la estudiaba en una escuela que estaba cerca de la casa, la misma primaria a la que había asistido Regina hacía tanto tiempo.

Alejandro entró, cargando un cuaderno en una mano y una pluma en la otra, además de un bote de corrector. Regina sonrió al verlo, sabía que los cuadernos de Alejandro estaban llenos de manchas blancas del corrector, pues el niño tenía un montón de faltas ortográficas que su maestra le marcaba con rojo en los cuadernos.

—Es de Español… ortografía… —le puso el cuaderno enfrente—. Mi maestra dice que soy una «calamidad»… —hizo una comillas en el aire—. Cuando le dije que no sabía lo que era calamidad y que si se refería a Juana Calamidad [2] me hizo buscarlo en un diccionario…

—Mmm, a ver… —vió el cuaderno, lo que parecía ser un dictado de palabras lleno de taches rojos—. ¿Todos esos errores?

—Sí, pero es que no entiendo, para que tenemos que saber dónde se les pone el acento a todas las palabras… —No parecía muy contento—. Tengo que averiguar en qué estoy mal en todas esas palabras… —se cruzó de brazos—. Y tengo hueva de mirar en el diccionario.

—¡Ajejandro! ¿Qué va a decir mamá si te oye decir eso?

Su hermano le regaló una sonrisa chimuela.

—Me encargaré de que no me oiga…

Regina sacudió la cabeza. Usualmente a esa edad, cualquier palabra que sonara fuerte los maravillaba, cualquier palabra que sonara a grosería les imponía respeto. Al final, todos acababan usándolas, unos más que otros.

—Para empezar, compasión tiene una ese, no dos ces. Mira… —le señaló y escribió bien la palabra—. Así. Al menos haz puesto el acento.

—Se que todo lo que acaba en «ón» se acentúa, no soy tonto.

—No, no lo eres… A ver, acervo es con uve, no con be —corrigió. No entendía por qué las maestras les dictaban palabras tan difíciles que, además, rara vez usarían. No estaba mal que conocieran su significado, claro, pero bueno… ya podrían dictarles algo más útil.

—Gina, ¿de qué es este libro? —Alejandro había tomado «Nahualli» y lo estaba hojeando con sus dedos.

—¡Ey! No le vayas a dejar las marcas de los dedos, pequeño demonio… —le espetó Regina—. Lo saqué de la Biblioteca Mágica —explicó y vio como los ojos de su hermano brillaban. Todo lo relacionado con magia le fascinaba, aunque Regina dudaba que él fuera un mago: diez años y no había tenido ni un atisbo de magia accidental. Esperaba que, a los doce, no se decepcionara si resultaba que era un no mago como cualquier otro.

—¿Y de qué es?

—Sobre animagos —respondió Regina, previendo que dentro de poco iban a acabar hablando sobre algo que no tenía nada que ver con la tarea de su hermano.

—¡¿Animagos?! Genial, ¿no eran esos que me dijiste que podían tomar una forma animal o no sé qué? —le preguntó Alejandro, sentándose en la cama, bastante cómodo.

—Sí, bueno, regresando a esto… la palabra «esdrújula» se acentúa en la primera u, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? —le preguntó, pero se dio cuenta de que Alejandro le estaba prestando nula atención: estaba hojeando el libro, tratándolo con cuidado, probablemente para que ella no se lo arrebatara de las manos.

—Wow… —exclamó, sorprendido—. Oye, Regina, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? O sea, eso, ser animaga. Sería genial.

—No es tan sencillo… —se excusó Regina.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?

Regina suspiró. Con algunos asuntos, su hermano parecía haberse quedado estancado en la edad del «por qué».

—Se necesita mucha concentración para lograrlo —explicó Regina—, y es muy peligroso si no lo haces bien, porque podrías no volver a tu forma humana, o incluso olvidar que eres un humano…

Su hermano abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido ante la explicación. Regina se dijo que no era difícil sorprenderlo, en lo absoluto.

—¡Pero tú puedes hacerlo, ¿no?! —volvió a preguntar, hablando muy fuerte—. Digo, cuando quieres eres toda una matadita… y te fascinan los animales. ¡Además estaría chido si pudieras convertirte en un pitbull!

—No sé qué le ves a esos perros, en serio… —le dijo Regina—. Además, por lo que he estado leyendo, no puedes elegir tu forma animal. Hum… ¿te acuerdas de esa película… hum… Tierra de Osos? —le preguntó a su hermano, intentando explicarle de qué iba todo aquello.

—Sí, que tienen un tótem…, y al chico le toca ser un oso, pero no lo quiere y bla, bla, bla. Yo tampoco querría ser un oso, fuchi —puso cara de desagrado—. Era el símbolo de amor.

—Bueno, pues ellos tenían un tótem, un animal con el que se identificaban… en algo así creían los antiguos Aztecas, y los Mayas: cada persona tenía un nahual que la acompañaba durante toda su vida, un animal con el que se identificaba —explicó—. Así que ese es el animal en el que te conviertes, tu nahual.

—¡Suena genial! Aunque tú de seguro eres un animal agresivo… con lo mandona que eres… —le sacó la lengua—. Deberías intentarlo y luego enseñármelo, aunque no te pueda presumir con mis amigos…

Regina sonrió y le pasó una mano por el cabello a Alejandro. Podían no compartir en primer apellido y no parecerse mucho, pero, definitivamente eran hermanos.

—Bueno, volvamos a tu tarea… —le dijo—, seguro que quieres acabarla pronto porque ayer oí a mamá sobre alguien que te llevaría a Chapultepec a pasear en cuanto acabaras… —le sonrió de manera pícara.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Papá me prometió que subiremos a los botes y me enseñará a remar! ¿Quieres ir? —le preguntó, entusiasmado.

—Quedé con Fabiola al rato, mocoso —respondió ella—. Pero a ver, vamos a corregir todos esos acentos…

* * *

_Martes, 17 de Mayo de 2011_

A las seis de la tarde, justo la hora del descanso que muchos estudiantes del turno vespertino del Cálmecac, le había dicho a Fabiola que no iba a poder acompañarla a comprar algo a una tienda de allí cerca y a Samuel que iba a ver a La Urraca por una duda. Samuel se había quedado mirándola, pero había aceptado su explicación con una encogida de hombros y nada más. Ella se había encaminado al segundo patio del Cálmecac, algo más pequeño que el patio principal, al que se accedía por el vestíbulo. Había una pequeña fuente y unas escaleras más pequeñas que Regina subió de dos en dos rápidamente. En aquella parte estaban la mayoría de los despachos de los profesores. Pasó de largo hasta encontrar el de Emilia Benítez, de transformaciones, y llamó a la puerta.

—Pase… —oyó la voz de la profesora. Ella giró el picaporte y entró—. Ah, Ferrer —le dijo.

—Buenas tardes, profesora, me preguntaba si… —se miró los pies—, podía preguntarle algo.

—Pues ya debería estármelo preguntado, Ferrer, ya que ha decidido interrumpirme. —Siempre tan agradable. No la apodaban La Urraca por nada, aunque no era tan vieja como otros profesores.

—El otro día en la Biblioteca Amoxtli me encontré un libro… —sacó el libro de la mochila, más temprano había pasado a la biblioteca y había pedido una prórroga de tres días más—. Este, de hecho, y quería preguntarle si era posible que…

—¿La ayudara a convertirse en animaga? —adivinó La Urraca al leer el título del libro.

—Bueno… sí, profesora Benítez.

La profesora tenía el cabello negro, y muy corto, además de unos lentes que la hacían parecer enojada de por vida, algo que debía servirle muy bien a la hora de dar clase, sobre todo a los de la Secundaria Mágica, que eran bastante revoltosos casi siempre. Casi todo el mundo, al menos los más pequeños, creían que la gente le decía La Urraca por el tono chillón de su voz y su tendencia a gritar, pero Samuel le había contado a Regina que en realidad, el sobrenombre era por su forma animal: era la única animaga entre la plantilla del Cálmecac y no apreciaba demasiado el convertirse en una urraca.

—Bueno, muchos han venido a preguntarme lo mismo durante muchos años… —le dijo a Regina—, y a muchos los regreso por donde vinieron por tener la cabeza llena de sueños estúpidos. Pero bueno, usted podría hacerlo, así que siéntese Ferrer… —apuntó con su varita a una silla y le hizo moverse para que Regina pudiera sentarse—, tenemos que hablar.

—Muchas gracias, profesora…

—¡Deme las gracias cuando sea una animaga hecha y derecha, no ahora, todavía puedo arrepentirme! No es que el proceso sea largo, pero si complicado para los que tienen la mente llena de pájaros…

Regina suspiró. Esa mujer sí que tenía un carácter difícil.

—Bueno, Ferrer, supongo que, como no es tonta, ya sabe que no es nada fácil convertirse en una animaga y que no puede escoger en lo que sea que se vaya a convertir… —empezó, a lo que Regina asintió—. Supongo que tiene potencial, Ferrer. Aunque le costará un tiempo. Horas de meditación y relajación, y luego, las primeras pruebas.

—Gracias…

—Haré de usted una animaga, Ferrer, cueste lo que cueste, pero haga el favor de no agradecérmelo antes de tiempo —le sonríe—, porque no va a ser en absoluto fácil y usted va a desear abandonarlo. No es fácil, Ferrer. Nunca es fácil.

«Pero tengo el potencial, voy a hacerlo», pensó.

* * *

_Lunes, 24 de mayo de 2014_

Los días de los EMA, Exámenes de Magia Avanzada, no tenían clases. La mayoría de los exámenes se dividían en dos: teórico y práctico. Regina salió casi corriendo de su casa hasta la estación Popotla del metro. Allí pensó en tomar el metro mágico, pero sabía que la distribución de las estaciones la haría dar un rodeo. Era mejor tomar el metro _muggle_, como toda la vida. Aunque a la una, estaba atascado de estudiantes que iban al bachillerato que estaba justo allí. Algunos cargaban portafolios de dibujo, otros con cajas de herramienta, pesadas mochilas, otros más caminaban con un equipo de fútbol a cuestas que los reconocía como parte del equipo «Fogoneros».

Regina entró al metro y de allí se dirigió hasta la estación Zócalo. No mucha gente iba para allá, al menos no como otros días. La mayoría transbordaba en Hidalgo, y otros iban a Bellas Artes a perder el tiempo. Una vez en Zócalo, salió del lado de la catedral, y la rodeo. Se dijo que si no hubieran cerrado las calles por las perpetuas obras que le estaban haciendo al Templo Mayor, caminaría una cuadra menos hasta el Antiguo Colegio de San Idelfonso, fundado por los jesuitas en la Colonia, donde, camuflado para que los no magos no encontraran nada, se encontraba el gran edificio de tres plantas que albergaba al Cálmecac, el colegio mágico que habían fundado hacia casi quinientos años, un edificio majestuoso, de arquitectura principalmente colonial, con grandes patios, y todos los recintos rodeándolos.

Pasó enfrente de la recepción del museo sin que nadie en especial la notara y se dirigió a un pasillo que, aunque no tenía ningún cartel de «No pasar» o algo parecido, estaba siempre vacío, y, son su varita, tocó un par de ladrillos que al momento convirtieron aquel muro en un arco que era la puerta de entrada al Cálmecac.

Regina distinguió a muchos chicos con uniformes color guinda, del turno matutino, saliendo de clases, y a los de tercero de preparatoria, de los exámenes, ella se dirigió hasta el corcho que estaba en la entrada, donde había muchos más apiñados. Ese día le tocaba el examen de Encantamientos que rendiría junto a Fabiola, su mejor amiga.

Buscó su nombre en las listas, y torció la boca cuando descubrió que le tocaba en el salón 24. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso hasta el salón que el tocaba, y, consultando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, ya que su celular no funcionaba dentro del edificio, descubrió que llegaba justo a la hora.

El examen le pareció sencillo después de un montón de sesiones de estudio. Preguntaban un montón de cosas teóricas mucho más avanzadas que las que le habían preguntado en los exámenes de primero de bachillerato, los EMB, antes de que escogiera las materias en las que se iba a especializar. Demasiados conceptos, movimientos con la varita, cosas de magia antigua… Salió una hora y media más tarde, agotada, sólo para encontrarse con Fabiola en el pasillo, que salía del salón contiguo.

—¡Regina! —se acercó a ella, con una cara evidentemente mortificada—. ¡Qué examen más horrible! No quiero ni imaginarme cómo va a estar aritmancia, lleno de números, y operaciones…

—No te preocupes todavía por eso… —le dijo Regina—. Es tú último examen y tú eres experta en eso de los números. —Suspiró—. ¿Ya viste las listas para el práctico de Encantamientos?

—Sí, sí…, tú estás en la primera tanda, y el examen empieza dentro de diez minutos, será mejor que vayas —le dijo Fabiola—. Pinche suertuda, a mí me toca hasta las seis… Y saldré hasta las ocho, que horror.

—Si quieres puedo esperarte y podemos ir por un café antes de que te vayas a u casa —se ofreció Regina—. Tengo una cita con La Urraca.

—¡Por Quetzálcoatl! Esa mujer te tortura —dijo Fabiola—. Estás haciendo los EMA y aun así… —sacudió la cabeza—. De verdad quieres ser animaga, mujer. Yo ya hubiera matado a la Urraca y hubiera clavado su cabeza en una estaca…

Regina rió.

—Entonces, ¿dónde serán los prácticos? —preguntó.

—Salones 13 y 14 —contestó Fabiola—. En la puerta te mandan a donde te toca. ¿Viste a los examinadores de la Secretaría? Dan un poco de miedo, la verdad… dicen que vino el tío de Reyes, ya sabes, tu adorado profesor de Criaturas.

Regina sonrió.

—Anda vamos…

Empezaron a caminar hasta las escaleras, y bajaron. Fabiola se despidió y Regina se formó para el práctico. Dos horas más tarde, después de que una bruja bajita y morena le preguntara por toda clase de encantamientos, desde los clásicos, hasta los aztecas, los más sencillos y los más difíciles, salió con el cerebro queriéndole estallar, pero aun así se dirigió hasta el despacho de Emilia Benítez, la profesora de Transformaciones.

Tocó a la puerta, como acostumbraba, y entró cuando oyó el rutinario «pase» con la chillona voz de la profesora.

—Buenas tardes, Ferrer, espero que le haya ido bien en su primer examen.

—Buenas tardes, profesora… —saludó ella, sentándose.

—Pero bueno, vamos a lo que nos interesa —cortó la profesora—. La verdad, me impresiona la velocidad con la que avanza, Ferrer, realmente tiene un talento para las transformaciones… y planea desperdiciarlo en Criaturas Mágicas. Le iría bien en Transformaciones Experimentales.

Regina negó con la cabeza.

—Me parece que las criaturas mágicas son lo mío…

—Si usted lo dice… —La profesora Benítez hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que seguía pensando que era un desperdicio de intelecto—. Realmente pienso que sería mucho mejor si no se la pasara haciendo el tonto con Saucedo en mi clase… esa chica es incorregible. —Apretó los labios. Regina sabía que Fabiola y la Urraca no tenían una muy buena relación—. Bueno, ya estamos cerca de descubrir cuál es su forma animal, y me parece que ambas coincidimos en que será algo alado, ¿cierto?

Regina asintió. En las sesiones de meditación de la semana pasada le había parecido que su nahualli sería una forma alada. El batir de las alas, el aire en el rostro.

—Entonces, a lo que importa… cierre los ojos.

Regina le hizo caso, sabiendo que entonces, con algunas palabras en náhuatl, Emilia Benítez la sumiría en un trance. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Entonces, la profesora le pedía que buscara dentro de sí, que se concentrara y un millón de cosas más. Era difícil concentrarse, olvidarse de todo el exterior, pero una vez que Regina empezaba a sentir dentro de ella la sensación del batir de alas, todo resultaba más fácil. Aquella vez fue aún más claro y más rápido.

Se imaginó volando una vez más, y trató de concentrarse con más fuerza, para poder descubrir que animal alado era. Se dijo que no le molestaría ser un petirrojo, pero que en ningún caso desearía ser un loro, todo el mundo se burlaría. Y también le gustaría ser un ruiseñor con lo bonito que cantaban… Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta, sin saber cómo, que el aleteo le pertenecía a un animal más grande, a uno más majestuoso.

Un animal que le había fascinado desde la primera vez que su madre la había llevado al zoológico de Chapultepec.

El águila real.

La voz de la profesora Benítez la sacó de su ensoñación.

—Ferrer, no se asuste y abra los ojos… —le dijo—. Porque lo ha logrado.

Al abrir los ojos, Regina se sorprendió. Veía desde un poco más arriba de lo normal a la profesora, y no era como sus ojos estuvieran en la posición normal… Intentó mover los ojos, pero lo que hizo fue mover la cabeza.

—Es un águila real bastante atractiva, si quiere mi opinión —le informó Emilia Benítez—. Ahora procure no entrar en pánico y volver a concentrarse. No será tan complicado pero… bueno… más le vale concentrarse. Recuerde su cuerpo humano, sus manos, sus dedos… todo.

Regina, embargada por la emoción de encontrarse en el cuerpo de un águila y la preocupación de no poder volver a su cuerpo normal. Pero el proceso fue el mismo, buscar dentro de sí, y esta vez fue mucho más fácil encontrarse, porque su cuerpo humano era aquel en el que había pasado ya dieciocho años de su vida. Así que cuando volvió a sentir lentamente como se iba transformando respiró tranquila.

—Gracias… —fueron las primeras palabras que vomitó su boca cuando sintió su boca de nuevo.

—No lo hice todo yo —le espetó la profesora—, usted tiene una increíble capacidad de concentración, Ferrer.

Regina sonrió.

—Bueno, Ferrer, ya que lo ha logrado la primera vez tiene que lograrlo una segunda… y una tercera… así que, ¿la espero mañana después de su examen de transformaciones? —le prehuntó—. Por cierto, espero que saque un diez, Ferrer.

—Gracias, profesora.

Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió y bajó las escaleras. Fue hasta la biblioteca de la escuela, un inmenso recinto ubicado en uno de los patios interiores, más pequeños que el principal, donde seguramente Samuel estaría esperándola, y Fabiola también, si ya había acabado su examen. Caminaba rápido, ansiosa por contarles lo que acababa de suceder.

Los encontró a los dos en una de las mesas del fondo de la Biblioteca, Samuel levantó la vista del libro que tenía enfrente y Fabiola fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Te dejó salir temprano?

—Algo así… bueno… —sintió como se ruborizaba—. Lo he logrado —confesó.

—¡Oh, Regina! —Fabiola se puso en pie y fue a darle un abrazo que casi la asfixia—. ¡Felicidades!

Cuando se dignó a soltarla, Regina se encontró con el rostro de Samuel que sonreía. Le extendió la mano y Regina la estrechó mientras sentía como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Sabía que lo lograrías… —Y la abrazó. A Regina le gustaba que hiciera eso, sentía algo en su estómago algo como… mariposas—, _nahualli_ —musitó en su oído.

Aún le faltaba camino por recorrer, pero había pasado lo más difícil. Oficialmente podía ser llamada animaga, o _nahualli_.

* * *

[1] Libro en náhualt.

[2] Cuentos infantiles.

**_This is it_****… Bueno, les he dado otra pizca de la magia mexica, y espero que la hayan disfrutado. Para qué negarlo, poner la Biblioteca Mágica en la obra tan excelsa de arquitectura que es la mega biblioteca Vasconselos, fue magnífico, y además dejé ver un poco más el Cálmecac. Si el gran protagonista de la vez pasada fue el Bestiario, bueno… esta vez le tocaba a otras partes de la sociedad mágica mexicana. **

**Como nota, Regina vive muy cerca del lugar donde yo estudié el Bachillerato, la escuela que sale mencionada aquí, al lado de la estación del metro Popotla, de donde salen estudiantes con protafolios de dibujo y equipos de Americano. **

**Por otro lado, este fic es parte de la Magia Mexica y está directamente relacionado con Bestiario (pues la protagonista es la misma) y algo más lejanamente con La noche más triste y Dudas independentistas. Además, hablando de expansiones del Potterverso, les recomiendo a la Magia Hispanii, de donde han salido muchas de mis ideas… además de que últimamente muchos fickers han desarrollado magia en Latinoamérica (por ejemplo, la Magia Venezuelensii).**

**Bueno, le agradezco infinitamente a Bell Potter por dejarme tomar el nombre de su colegio sin decirme nada, y sus divertidas expresiones… («¡Por el penacho de Quetzalcoatl!» es realmente épica), y por ser la persona que siempre lee primero lo que escribo, aun con un trabajo esclavizador. **

**Andrea Poulain**

**a 23 de febrero de 2014**


End file.
